Crisps and Kisses
by Hopeakaarme
Summary: Argument about snacks is soon forgotten as Ryoma and Dan ignore a movie in favour of each other. Future AU; shounen ai RyoDan. December fic for the 9th.


Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. Konomi Takeshi does. I'm merely playing with them for the moment.

A/N: Ever since the 1st of December, I have been posting one fic/update a day over at my LJ, **lumelle**. These updates have been in series of five fics sharing a theme.

The second series of five are set in a future RyoDan universe loosely based on the LJ-based RPG TeniCamp.

At this point, Ryoma has retired from professional tennis and they're finally settling down "for good".

* * *

Crisps and Kisses

"Oi, don't hog those." Ryoma frowned, reaching for the bowl Dan had quite obviously stolen from him. "I had them first."

"Which obviously means it's my turn now," Dan replied calmly, easily holding the bowl just out of Ryoma's reach. Damn stupid growth spurts that had missed him completely. "You've already eaten too much."

"I've only barely tasted them!" Ryoma protested, grasping on Dan's arm and trying to pull him closer. "Come on, Tai. You can't be this cruel."

"Watch me," came the calm response as Dan took some of the crisps from the bowl and stuck them into his mouth. "Mmm~ tastes even better than usual desu~"

"Oi!" Ryoma lunged at him, managing to hook his fingers around the edge of the bowl. "Ha! You can't stop me even with all your evil schemes!"

"Fine, fine. Just don't eat them all," Dan sighed, rolling his eyes as he lowered the bowl, setting it in his lap while his other hand reached for the remote control. "Now, be quiet. It's starting."

Ryoma inched closer to Dan, tucking his feet under himself as they settled on the couch to watch the movie. Dan was nicely warm, he decided, an arm snaking its way around Dan's waist even as he sunk his other hand in the bowl of crisps. It was his territory, damn it.

The movie wasn't the best one he had ever seen, but good enough to entertain. He could even tolerate Dan's usual tendency to point out all the physical impossibilities and plot holes. Sure, he still thought his lover would do well with a little lesson about suspension of disbelief, but it was still cute in a way and at least he didn't mention any percentages while doing so.

About halfway through the movie, around the same time he reached his hand for another bunch of crisps and only found some crumbles on the bottom of the otherwise empty bowl, Ryoma found his attention drifting a bit. The first fairly intense plot had turned towards the dull side of things, and by now the lack of logic was starting to bother even him. Driving through a wire fence gate with a motorcycle was one thing; driving right up a wall was another thing entirely.

Dan smelled good, he noticed, turning his head to get a closer sniff at the soft, long hair, the fine strands tickling his nose. He recognized the usual mix of shampoo and deodorant and aftershave and Dan, lips curling a bit as his nose travelled from the dark locks to the pale neck.

Dan made a non-verbal sound that sounded vaguely approving, his hand travelling from Ryoma's back up to his hair. His eyes were still on the TV screen, though, an obvious mistake Ryoma sought to correct as soon as possible by accompanying his nose with his lips.

Now Dan turned his head, lifting Ryoma's chin, pressing a kiss on his lips. Ryoma returned it quite eagerly, continuing with several little kisses and nibbles on Dan's lips. These were returned just as happily, slender fingers entangling themselves in Ryoma's hair. The empty crisp bowl was knocked down at some point as Ryoma climbed closer to Dan.

"Hey, Ryoma," murmured Dan as they heard an explosion in the background. "Should I turn the TV off?"

"Let it be," Ryoma replied, snatching the remote from Dan's hand and tossing it away from the couch. "It can be our soundtrack or something. Heated feelings and lots of action and stuff."

Dan laughed at that, and as Ryoma leant closer to capture his mouth he tasted vaguely like the crisps. Obviously, it was Ryoma's win.


End file.
